1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an optical imaging lens set and an electronic device which includes such optical imaging lens set. Specifically speaking, the present invention is directed to an optical imaging lens set with shorter length and an electronic device which includes such optical imaging lens set.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, the popularity of mobile phones and digital cameras makes the sizes of various portable electronic products reduce quickly, and so does the size of the photography modules. The current trend of research is to develop an optical imaging lens set of a shorter length with uncompromised good quality. The most important characteristics of an optical imaging lens set are image quality and size.
Taiwan patent 1254140 discloses an optical imaging lens set made of four lens elements. But the aperture stop is too small, and the F# (F-number) is about 4.0, which makes it easy to cause lacking of the incident light intensity in actual situation. Besides, the total length of the optical imaging lens set is up to 12 mm or more. Such bulky optical imaging lens set is not suitable for an electronic device of small size with length less than 10 mm.
Therefore, how to reduce the total length of a photographic device, but still maintain good optical performance, is an important research objective.